


But The Hardest Parts Are Always Worth It

by xonceinadream



Series: Seblaine Family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: After Blaine's divorce, his friendship with Sebastian developed naturally. He moved into Sebastian's spare room and it felt like his official first step to moving on from his marriage to sleep with him. It was fun. It was friendly. Blaine knew Sebastian's opinion on relationships so it was never going to be anything serious.Two years later, his custody arrangement is falling apart with Hepburn spending the majority of her time with Blaine and Sebastian and very little with Kurt. And while Blaine and Sebastian are only exclusive in sleeping with each other, it's starting to feel like something more.Prompt: Friends with Benefits for Day 7 of Seblaine Week
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950400
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Love Her by the Jonas Brothers.
> 
> Not Kurt friendly. He's not a good father in this. But if we follow the entirety of canon this is my favorite outcome. Sebastian and Blaine raising Kurt and Blaine’s daughter gives me warm fuzzies.
> 
> Alternate summary: Sebastian is soft and Blaine is oblivious.

“And then he had the nerve to tell me I needed to get my priorities straightened. As if a third date is more important than my daughter? What world does he live in?” Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not to look like a pouting child. He had a feeling he wasn’t succeeding if Sebastian’s amused look was any indication.

“It’s probably for the best then that your ex didn’t pick Hepburn up, right? Saved you from going any further with that guy,” Sebastian responded, looking down and grinning as the toddler in question perked up at her name. 

Realizing she wasn’t being talked to, though, Hepburn turned back to her coloring. Sebastian’s hand was gentle on her side, keeping her stable as she used her markers to draw flowers on his shoulder. Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he looked at them, although the frown was back almost immediately as he thought about how angry the phone call had made him. Sure, Sebastian had a point but that didn’t make it okay. Especially since Blaine had been so mad, he hadn’t even been able to articulate what a dick Jason had been.

“You’re going to set the couch on fire if you keep glaring like that,” Sebastian teased. Blaine narrowed his eyes and Sebastian laughed, obviously not sorry about it at all. 

Although, he immediately stilled when Hepburn pouted up at him, poking his shoulder with the red marker over the disruption. “No move!” she told him.

“Sorry, Firefly,” Sebastian whispered, rolling his shoulders once and then steadying himself again.

“Why is this so hard?” Blaine asked, knowing he was being dramatic and not caring at all as he shifted on the couch. “All I want is just to find a nice guy, settle down. I just can’t. Something always happens.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Blaine had a feeling he knew what the other man was going to say before he even opened his mouth. After so many years, the two knew each other well. “Something like suddenly realizing he’s an awful person and has been since you got together as teenagers?”

Since he couldn’t flip Sebastian off while the other man was holding Hepburn, Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. He watched Sebastian’s lips twitch with amusement, although he didn’t risk the toddler’s wrath by laughing again. 

“This isn’t even about him,” Blaine tried to insist, wrinkling his nose when Sebastian stared at him, obviously not believing him. He supposed Sebastian had a point. Blaine had never chosen guys very well. “Okay, not _just_ about him. It’s about everybody I’ve tried to date since. Nothing works. All of them have something wrong with them. Or find something wrong with me. You’d be surprised by how many people don’t want to date a single dad. Or, wait, so many guys don’t want to date a single dad. There are plenty of girls interested.”

“I’m pretty sure Rachel was saying something about how when you’re three shots in-”

“Don’t talk about that in front of Hepburn!” Blaine interrupted, unable to help himself as he sat up and laughed. Blaine didn’t even know when Rachel might have told Sebastian about the drunken kiss the two shared so long ago. That was what Blaine got for introducing Sebastian to his friends, although he couldn’t deny it made him happy that they’d all grown past their teenage animosity. Or most of them, at least. Except Kurt, who had again been too busy to pick up Hepburn when he’d been supposed to earlier that afternoon.

Sebastian just smiled innocently at Blaine, looking down when Hepburn finished her flower with a fancy curlicue. Blaine lifted his arms slightly, expecting Hepburn to jump off Sebastian’s lap and back to Blaine but she just moved over onto Sebastian’s other leg to draw on that shoulder. 

“You’re going to find it, you know,” Sebastian said and Blaine was so focused on Hepburn, it took him a moment to remember what they’d been talking about. The words sounded trite, anyway, making Blaine roll his eyes as Hepburn started drawing with yellow on Sebastian. “Your 15-year-old self is sobbing right now.”

“My 15-year-old self has been crying in the corner since I d-i-v-o-r-c-e-d K-u-r-t.”

“Were you two together at 15?”

Blaine scowled, throwing a pillow at Sebastian that Sebastian deftly managed to push aside before it hit him, or the toddler standing in his lap. Which was probably for the best considering Blaine didn’t want to have to deal with his daughter’s temper tantrum. Sebastian was generally weirdly exceptional at heading them off but Hepburn always got crankier than normal when Kurt didn’t pick her up when he’d told her he would. The girl didn’t know the days of the week but she knew when each of her dads was supposed to get her.

“That’s not the point,” Blaine responded, crossing his arms over his chest again.

After looking at him for a long moment, Sebastian adjusted himself so he could rest his hands on Hepburn’s shoulders, leaning in to whisper in her ear. Blaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Hepburn capped her marker, obviously distracted by whatever Sebastian had said.

Blaine’s scowl deepened as he wondered just what Sebastian was putting his daughter up to. Sebastian set Hepburn down so the little girl could run towards Blaine, smiling softly at them both when she clambered up onto Blaine’s lap and started moving her fingers along his sides. She was too uncoordinated to really tickle him but it made him laugh anyway, genuine joy and wanting to make Hepburn happy. 

“Oh, you think you can tickle and not be tickled?” Blaine asked, smiling as he began tickling her sides back, hearing her screech with happiness. He glanced up, seeing Sebastian watching them before the other man ducked away towards the kitchen. Blaine swallowed hard before focusing back on Hepburn and tickling again.

After giggling together, Blaine lifted her up onto his hip, kissing her temple and heading towards the kitchen with her. Since Blaine had originally been going on a date and Hepburn was supposed to be with Kurt, they hadn’t had a plan for dinner but they’d thrown together pizzas earlier. Judging by the sounds in the kitchen, Sebastian had finally put them in the oven.

“Bash make cookies?” Hepburn asked, lifting her head off Blaine’s shoulder as Sebastian opened the oven and peeked in.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. “Not right now, Firefly. Maybe we can make some later. Just pizza.”

“Pizza!” Hepburn said excitedly, obviously not put off by the fact that it was dinner and not dessert. The enthusiasm made Blaine smile, running a hand over her head and setting her down. 

“Why don’t you go wash your hands and we can have dinner when you come out?” Blaine asked, barely able to get the sentence out before Hepburn was flying towards the bathroom, eager for her favorite food.

With Hepburn gone, Sebastian turned to Blaine, resting his hip against the counter and staring at him. Blaine smiled at him for only a moment before moving towards the fridge to get out juice to go with Hepburn’s dinner and a water for himself.

“Thank you,” Blaine said after a moment, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and setting it on the counter.

Sebastian blinked, looking startled by the words. “For putting the pizza in the oven?” he asked, opening the door to pull the pan out.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head, his cheeks coloring as he poured juice into the cup. He wished he didn’t have to clarify, that Sebastian just knew because honestly, Blaine wasn’t sure what exactly he was thanking him for. For his pep talk about love? For wanting to cheer Blaine up? For how he always knew just how to handle Blaine’s daughter? “No, I don’t know. For everything you do for me and Hepburn.” 

At the words, Sebastian flushed himself, clearing his throat as he got out the pizza cutter and specifically didn’t look over at Blaine. “That’s my pleasure. Don’t worry about it.”

Blaine ducked his head, smiling as he watched Sebastian cut the pizza.

***

As Blaine headed down the stairs towards the living room, he listened to make sure he couldn’t hear Hepburn getting up again. She’d asked a dozen times whether Kurt would be picking her up later, not wanting to go to sleep and miss him. Blaine hated having to be the one to tell her over and over that Kurt couldn’t come again. Not hearing anything, Blaine felt comfortable enough to fall dramatically on the couch next to Sebastian.

“Are you still upset about missing your date with that guy?” Sebastian asked, barely sparing Blaine a glance before he turned back to his paperwork he was reading.

“Jason? No, not really,” Blaine admitted with a sigh, adjusting so he was laying with the top of his head touching Sebastian’s thigh, his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. He felt melancholy, not even sure what was really bothering him. Maybe it was the fact that Jason had reminded him of Kurt in some ways, making him think of how much he longed to be happy again. While his marriage hadn’t been good, it had been nice to be able to just be with somebody, to know somebody had your back. At least, in theory.

“You’re going to find somebody who will treat you like Kurt never did,” Sebastian told him, tapping Blaine on the forehead before turning back to his paperwork.

It was sweet to know Sebastian knew him so well although Blaine had to swallow down sarcastic words about Sebastian’s relationship history.

“What if I don’t?” Blaine asked instead, tangling his fingers and resting his hands over his heart. “What if I just keep trying and trying and never find anybody and end up miserable for the rest of my life?”

Sebastian waited until Blaine looked up at him before pointedly rolling his eyes. “Come on. You’re not even 30 yet.”

“I’m almost there. And my life is already over,” Blaine said, not able to keep his lips from twitching and Sebastian had to laugh along with him.

“You are so dramatic.” Sebastian accentuated his words by smacking Blaine on the chest with his folder, making Blaine huff.

Then Blaine frowned because while it was remarkable how much better Sebastian could make him feel, he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about Kurt, about how in love with him he was as a teenager, how it felt to constantly dry their daughter’s tears over Kurt’s busy life again. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. What are you working on?”

Sebastian grinned, showing off his teeth as Blaine looked upside down at him. “You always ask me that and then zone out about three words in.”

Blaine drew himself onto his knees, using Sebastian’s shoulder for balance. “I’m sorry I can’t understand your lawyer-ese,” Blaine teased, leaning in to press a sucking kiss underneath Sebastian’s ear.

The other man raised his eyebrows, although he wrapped one arm around Blaine, his hand resting on Blaine’s back as he looked him up and down. Blaine just smiled sweetly, not bothering to feign innocence, knowing Sebastian wouldn’t believe him, as he kissed a line up his jaw before finally connecting their lips. Obviously, Sebastian’s work wasn’t that important since it only took a few moments of kissing before Sebastian was grabbing Blaine with both hands, hauling Blaine into his lap.

“No, no, wait,” Blaine whispered as Sebastian nipped at his jaw. “Hepburn is here. Your bedroom.”

Sebastian groaned in response although he let Blaine pull back enough to stand up. “Tease,” Sebastian murmured, kissing Blaine one more time quickly before he grabbed Blaine’s hand and the two headed upstairs.

It was a welcome distraction. The two had only been living together for a few months before they finally gave in to the sexual tension they’d had since they were teenagers. Two years later, they knew just how to touch the other. With Hepburn home, Blaine pushed at Sebastian’s shoulders, not letting him get distracted with kissing the way they normally did. 

He loved when they were both desperate for it, pushing each other against the walls and kissing frantically. But Blaine also didn’t want to confuse Hepburn by having her come out of her room while Blaine and Sebastian were kissing in the hallway. And, while Blaine wasn’t ashamed of his sexual relationship with Sebastian, he didn’t want to have to talk to Kurt about it.

As soon as they were in Sebastian’s room, the taller man pushed the door closed and Blaine against it, kissing him deeply.

It was nice, a welcome distraction and Sebastian knew just how to touch him. They’d learned early on how compatible they were sexually and it was so easy to let themselves get lost in each other. 

Blaine never doubted Sebastian wanted him, at least sexually. And Sebastian was generally only too happy to prove just how desirable he found Blaine. Just how much he loved touching him.

***

Blaine let his eyes fall closed, falling down next to Sebastian and letting him pull Blaine into his arms. Blaine went willingly, dropping one more kiss to Sebastian’s lips as the other man laid down. It was so tempting to let himself get comfortable, rest his head on Sebastian’s chest and close his eyes the way he would if his daughter wasn’t down the hall. 

But even as Sebastian’s hand moved absently across his back and the other man relaxed, Blaine had to sigh.

“I have to go back to my bed,” Blaine mumbled, sitting up and crossing his legs underneath himself.

Sebastian hummed a little, looking at Blaine with genuine affection in his eyes. “You could stay. I’ve never kicked you out of my bed,” Sebastian said, even though he knew why Blaine would go. Blaine normally did stay on nights Hepburn was with Kurt, too lazy to get up and walk down the hall to his own room.

“I know. But I don’t want Hepburn to wake up and look for me.” Blaine leaned in, resting his hands on Sebastian’s chest and pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. Then he got out of the bed, reluctantly finding his underwear and pulling it back on as Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow to watch him. “Maybe this is just what I need for the rest of my life. No strings attached, great sex with my best friend.”

“Maybe I’ve fucked you too many times because you’re starting to sound like me,” Sebastian responded smoothly, a grin on his lips as he looked Blaine up and down, watching as Blaine unearthed his own pajama pants from beneath Sebastian’s.

Blaine shrugged as he stood up, holding his pajama pants in one hand as he tried not to look as pathetic as he felt. He was more relaxed after an orgasm but not quite enough. Especially when their conversation was back to what was bothering him. “I just feel like I’m searching for something I’m never going to find.”

“What? Are you about to say love is dead or something?”

Although he hadn’t been, Blaine grimaced anyway. “Maybe it is,” he snapped as he pulled his pajama pants on, watching as Sebastian got out of bed himself and he tossed Sebastian’s pants at him.

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?” Sebastian asked as he pulled his pants over his hips.

Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck for a long moment before he shrugged. “I’m going to bed,” he finally said, knowing he was leaving the conversation half-finished. It wasn’t like he wanted to feel this way. 

Sebastian gave him a knowing look that made him want to tell Sebastian he didn’t know him as well as he thought he did. Of course, Blaine was wrong. Sebastian did which was why Blaine couldn’t argue. 

“Is Kurt actually going to pick up Hepburn tomorrow?” Sebastian asked as he turned the lamp off on his nightstand, following Blaine out of the bedroom.

“I’m assuming so. But knowing him?” Blaine shrugged, letting out a breath. “Goodnight.”

Blaine didn’t hear Sebastian turn towards the stairs until he was already closing his bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another snowy day and Blaine could only watch his three-year-old dejectedly color for so long. It had been a week and a half since Kurt had seen Hepburn last. After Blaine’s cancelled date, Kurt had actually picked Hepburn up the next day. Of course, he’d then dropped her off a day earlier than he’d had to and cancelled the next time he was supposed to pick her up.

Blaine was happy that Kurt’s career was going so well and he was constantly busy. It was a good thing and Blaine always tried to be supportive of him, even after their divorce. But Blaine would never choose his career over Hepburn. That difference in priorities was partly why their marriage hadn’t worked.

So, Blaine bundled Hepburn up in her thick winter jacket that made her look like a puffed-up marshmallow and carted her outside. She was still Kurt’s daughter so she complained for the first few minutes before she got into it, even going so far as to lay in the snow and make snow angels with Blaine. 

Blaine was trying to pack the snow together to make a snowman while Hepburn made as many snow angels as she possibly could in their small yard, when he heard the sliding glass door open. He glanced up, giving Sebastian a wave as he resisted the urge to blatantly check him out. It did something to Blaine when Sebastian was dressed up in his fancy law office clothes. 

Hepburn rolled through the snow to begin a new snow angel, inevitably ruining another one, although as long as she was having fun it was fine. And Blaine smirked up at Sebastian, distracted from the snowman that Hepburn wasn’t interested in anyway. 

“Don’t you dare smirk at me while you’re out in that snow, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian said, holding up one hand in warning.

Hearing Sebastian’s voice, Hepburn gasped, jumping up. “Bash!” she cried happily, running towards him in greeting, holding up her arms for him. Blaine stood up, grasping a bunch of snow in his gloved hand and holding it behind his back.

Sebastian picked her up immediately, narrowing his eyes at Blaine as he turned Hepburn around so she was facing Blaine, holding her in front of him. “I’m holding your daughter as a shield.”

“Mm-hmm,” Blaine responded with an easy smirk, approaching the other man slowly. It had been almost time for them to go inside anyway so it seemed like the perfect time to throw some snow at Sebastian. 

Obviously, Sebastian knew what he was planning, the other man backing up slowly towards the glass door. He had to glance back when the heel of his shoe got caught on their doormat, not wanting to fall while holding the toddler. 

So, Blaine used that opportunity to pounce. He smirked playfully as he dumped the snow over Sebastian’s head while the other man wasn’t looking. Sebastian gasped, whipping back towards Blaine while Hepburn giggled and clapped in Sebastian’s hold. Blaine grinned and took off at a run, hearing as Sebastian put the toddler down and told her to hold on just a moment.

Then Sebastian took off after him, in his fancy business suit and all. Blaine hadn’t expected that and he laughed, glancing over his shoulder. Their backyard really wasn’t big enough, though, and Sebastian’s legs were a lot longer than Blaine’s. The other man was on Blaine in moments, tackling him into the snow and Blaine twisted so he landed on his back, Sebastian on his thighs.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, grinning at the snow still falling from his hair, dotting his face. Blaine’s eyes sparkled with amusement and he reached up to brush a bit of snow off Sebastian’s cheeks as Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

“You are just asking for it,” Sebastian murmured from above him, scooping up a pile of snow that he held teasingly over Blaine’s face. Hepburn grinned, racing over to join them and stomping her feet in the snow next to them.

“Okay, okay, mercy,” Blaine said with a laugh, shoving at Sebastian’s shoulders and seeing the moment Sebastian seemed to think better of what he had been planning.

“I play too!” Hepburn said excitedly, batting her hands against the snow to make flurries jump up around her.

Sebastian was in the process of lowering his hand when Hepburn used both arms to grab snow, dropping the pile directly on Blaine’s face before either of the men could react. Sebastian burst into laughter as Blaine spluttered, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. 

“That was not nice,” Sebastian said with a grin, standing up and swinging Hepburn into his arms, resting her on his hip and holding out his other hand to help Blaine up. “Very devious and I’m so proud of you but not nice.”

Still wiping snow from his face, Blaine shivered. “You are an _awful_ influence on Hepburn.”

“I’m pretty sure that was all you,” Sebastian responded easily, shifting Hepburn onto his other hip. His nose and cheeks were rapidly turning pink and Blaine felt only the littlest bit guilty over the snow that was melting on his shoulders. Sebastian had undoubtedly won that considering Blaine’s entire back was freezing. “Your lips are turning blue so karma’s working nicely.”

Blaine stuck out his tongue as Sebastian reached out to grab Blaine’s hand with his free one. Feeling how icy Sebastian’s fingers were even through his glove, Blaine held on tight.

***

Later that night, after showers and a bath for Hepburn, plus dinner, dessert and a Disney movie, they were all in the living room. Hepburn was asleep sprawled over Blaine’s lap on the couch while he memorized lines and Sebastian was doing his work in the chair. Blaine was texting in between although his latest text had him tossing his phone onto the coffee table with a groan.

“Has spending so much time with your toddler caused you to take up pouting full time?” Sebastian asked, looking up and smirking at Blaine when he glared.

“Just another wasted conversation. One of my coworkers gave my number to this guy and he seemed really great. Nice, funny. He sent me a selfie and he’s hot. Except, of course, he’s not out to anybody. Which is fine for him but it’s not where I’m at in my life,” Blaine said, sighing as he ran his fingers over the messy braids he’d put in Hepburn’s hair before she’d fallen asleep. “That’s it. I’m never going to find anybody. I give up. I’ll just stay friends with benefits with you for the rest of my life.”

Sebastian frowned, lowering his file into his lap. “Should I be offended you’re implying I’m going to be single for the rest of my life?”

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. “You’ve had, what? Two boyfriends since high school? Neither of them serious. I know your opinions on relationships, Smythe.”

Sebastian looked at him for long enough that Blaine wondered if he’d actually offended him. It was unlikely considering Blaine was only telling him the truth, and honestly, he didn’t actually believe it which he was sure Sebastian knew. But Sebastian turned to the back of his notebook, tearing a piece of paper out and holding it out along with a pen. “Here,” he said, shaking the items a bit when Blaine hesitated.

“What am I doing with these?” Blaine asked, setting the paper on top of his script. 

“Make a list. Write down what you want out of a relationship,” Sebastian said as he made some notes in his notebook. 

But Blaine could only stare at him. He knew Sebastian tended to make lists, obsessively sometimes, but he had no idea what this would accomplish. Then he narrowed his eyes. “And then you’re going to try to set me up with somebody?” he asked sarcastically.

Sebastian laughed. “No way. You know most of my friends already, anyway. You’re going to look at the list and remember what’s really important to you. And you’re going to remind yourself love is real.”

“You’re making no sense,” Blaine told him, looking down at the piece of paper. He supposed it wasn’t like it was going to hurt to make a list. And maybe he could hand it out to his coworkers and friends who were constantly trying to find him a relationship and failing. He chewed on his pen as he thought about what was important.

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Sebastian said confidently. Blaine glanced up at him, not understanding that either but the other man was already looking back at his own papers.

Caring for his daughter (or the potential to) was the top priority for Blaine, of course. Hepburn was the most important person in the world to him. Getting along with his friends and family, supportive of his career, kind, funny, good in bed, affectionate (even in public), a career of his own. Blaine found he had plenty to write down, although he couldn’t help wondering if he was putting too much.

Well, it wasn’t like he couldn’t pare down his list eventually. There was nothing wrong with being picky. Blaine’s 15-year-old self really would cry if he got another divorce.

***

After so many days without seeing Kurt, Hepburn was practically vibrating with excitement. Blaine had finally told Hepburn she’d be going back to visit Kurt when Kurt had texted that he was on his way. Before that, he’d been too nervous about Kurt cancelling again to tell her. As it was, he wished he’d waited until he’d at least gotten her hair all the way brushed and braided since she kept trying to jump up and look out the window every few moments.

Sebastian was upstairs, getting ready for a night out with his friends that he kept trying to convince Blaine to join him for. The bar they were going to catered to a gay crowd although it wasn’t explicitly a gay bar and Sebastian kept trying to tell him it was a great place to meet potential dates. If Kurt came soon, Blaine thought he might just take him up on the offer.

“Papa?” Hepburn asked as they heard a sound from upstairs but Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to her head.

“Just Bash upstairs,” Blaine responded, finishing Hepburn’s second braid and putting the rubber band with the pink bow on to keep it tight. “There. Now please just try to keep your hair nice until your dad picks you up.”

Hepburn looked up, smiling innocently in the way she always did, before she went running, taking a flying leap and giggling as she hit the couch. Blaine sighed as she peeked over the back of the couch and he could already see her hair starting to frizz. As soon as she was out of the house, Kurt was the one who had to convince her to brush her hair. 

“Papa!” Hepburn screamed as this time there was an actual knock on the door. 

Blaine intercepted her before she reached the door, lifting her up and holding her as he looked out the peephole to make sure it was Kurt before he opened the door. They lived in a good neighborhood, technically in New Jersey instead of New York, but Blaine was always overly cautious.

“Papa! Daddy, let me down!” Hepburn screamed again as Blaine gently lowered her onto her feet. 

Kurt was smiling tiredly as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and catching their daughter when she jumped at him. He kissed her cheek and Blaine couldn’t help but smile as they greeted each other. He didn’t love Kurt, hadn’t loved him since long before they’d filed for divorce, but he loved Hepburn. And Hepburn loved Kurt which was why he wanted to nurture their relationship. 

“How are you?” Kurt asked Blaine, twirling one of Hepburn’s braids absently between his fingers as Hepburn rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him sweetly. 

“Great. Tired. You look the same. How are you?” Blaine headed back towards the couch to grab Hepburn’s bag of her favorite toys. 

Both homes had everything Hepburn technically needed but she always had favorite things she wanted to cart between them. Heaven forbid one of them forgot the stuffed rabbit that Burt and Carole had gotten Hepburn when she was born because they’d be going to the other’s house in the middle of the night. Hepburn refused to sleep without ‘Bunny’ as it had creatively been named.

“Fine. Just busy. So much work,” Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders as he set down Hepburn, touching the top of her head. “Say bye to Daddy, Hep. I’ll drop her back off Tuesday morning.”

Blaine knelt down so he could wrap Hepburn in a hug, squeezing her gently and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Bye, baby. I’ll call you before bed tomorrow. I love you.”

Hepburn grinned, hugging him back tight. “Bye, Daddy. Love you,” she whispered before pulling away.

Prepared for Hepburn to run back to him, Kurt opened his arms, both men frowning as Hepburn headed instead for the stairs. Blaine followed curiously, wondering if they had forgotten one of her toys she wanted.

“Bash!” Hepburn called and oh… Blaine felt his heart melting as Hepburn again called for Sebastian, toddling up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sebastian peeked his head out of the bathroom, his face breaking out into a smile as he saw Hepburn heading towards him. He picked her up, kissing her cheek and holding her out from him on his hip so he could look at her. “Have fun, Firefly. I’ll see you in a couple days,” he told her, pushing a few stray strands of hair off her forehead that had already come out of her braids.

“Bye-bye, Bash,” Hepburn said, grinning up at him and kissing his cheek with a loud ‘mwah’ sound.

Kurt followed slower behind Blaine and Blaine glanced back. Even years later, he could still recognize the tension in his ex’s body as he took in the sight before them. Kurt lifted his chin when he met Sebastian’s eyes and Sebastian gave Hepburn another quick squeeze before letting her down. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian said, giving Kurt a nod. Kurt seemed to struggle to force a word out before he finally just nodded back, taking the bag from Blaine. He lifted Hepburn up again after she’d hugged Blaine’s legs one more time.

Blaine gave Sebastian a quick smile before following Kurt down the stairs. He could hear Kurt and Hepburn having a quiet conversation that he couldn’t quite make out and he wasn’t keen to interrupt them. From Hepburn’s birth, Kurt had seemed to have a hard time bonding with their daughter. He loved her, that was undeniable, but a living, breathing, messy baby hadn’t seemed to fit into his organized life.

“See you,” Blaine said, giving them both a wave as they headed towards Kurt’s car. Kurt and Hepburn both waved back before Blaine closed the door and turned around, startling when he saw Sebastian standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Alright, he finally came and picked up Hepburn. You have no excuse not to come out now,” Sebastian said, running his fingers through his hair.

And Blaine was completely unashamed in the way he looked Sebastian up and down. They’d both wanted each other the previous night, after their romp in the snow, but Sebastian had too much work to do and Blaine had been asleep when Sebastian had finally looked in to see if he was still awake. He met Sebastian’s eyes, biting his lower lip.

“Okay, fine, you convinced me,” Blaine said, figuring he could use a night out with Sebastian and his friends. And if he couldn’t pick anybody up, it wasn’t like he couldn’t come back with Sebastian and make sure the night wasn’t wasted. “Go put on a shirt.”

But Sebastian stepped forward, a playful smirk on his lips as he pointedly looked Blaine up and down, the same as Blaine just had him. “Maybe you convinced me to stay home.”

Blaine felt warmth rush through him at how much want was reflected in Sebastian’s eyes. The feeling of being wanted after his divorce had been part of what had attracted Blaine to Sebastian. Among all of the other ways he liked Sebastian, of course. Feeling playful, Blaine stepped forward until they were standing toe to toe, watching the anticipation build on Sebastian’s features as Sebastian’s gaze dropped to Blaine’s lips.

“I’m gonna go get ready. You should put on a shirt,” Blaine teased flirtatiously, leaning up to just brush his lips along the corner of Sebastian’s lips.

“You like me better without a shirt,” Sebastian called after him as Blaine took the stairs two at a time. Blaine just grinned to himself, heading into his bedroom to get ready for a night out.

***

Blaine shoved his phone into his pocket as he got out of the cab ahead of Sebastian, turning back when Sebastian got out.

“Sam said he might come out if Mercedes is okay with it. Looks like everybody else already has plans,” Blaine said, letting Sebastian walk ahead of him. 

Neither of them were IDed as they headed in, which just reminded Blaine of how badly he’d wanted to be settled into his life at this point. Blaine didn’t regret divorcing Kurt but-

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Sebastian said, obviously reading something he didn’t like on Blaine’s features. 

Blaine blinked at Sebastian, wondering for just a minute if he could read his mind, before he shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry. Buy me a drink to take my mind off it?” Blaine asked, smiling as Sebastian rolled his eyes at him but stepped forward to order.

When they had their drinks, they headed towards the corner table, where Sebastian’s friends were sitting, empty glasses stacked already. Blaine liked Sebastian’s friends, nearly as much as he liked his own, and the bar had karaoke which was Blaine’s favorite. But even hammered, Sebastian’s friends tended to start using legal terms that Blaine didn’t understand. Fortunately, he wasn’t the only companion that night and he grinned at a few of his favorites.

“Blaine! The only one who can convince Sebastian to pick up the microphone,” Valerie, one of Sebastian’s coworkers, said with a grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he slid into the booth and Blaine went in after him. “You guys just enjoy humiliating me,” Sebastian said, feigning petulance as Blaine grinned at his side.

“Speaking of, can I put us in for a duet?” Blaine asked, already moving his drink closer for Sebastian to watch and getting out of the booth.

“Please no girl songs,” Sebastian called after him and Blaine turned to flip him off. 

When he reached the song book, he hesitated, trying to figure out what he wanted to sing with Sebastian. Although Sebastian griped about it, he always went along with Blaine for at least one duet of the night. Blaine had no qualms about singing by himself but it was more fun to start with a duet. And Blaine knew Sebastian enjoyed it just as much as Blaine did. 

Blaine finally put in an old One Direction song that he knew always got Sebastian in the mood to sing. It had the added bonus of making Sebastian’s coworkers tease him incessantly. Blaine enjoyed sharing Sebastian’s love of boy bands with the world. 

As soon as the song was in, he settled into the booth again, drinking and appreciating Sebastian’s attempt to include him in the conversation. He didn’t have to long, though, since Sam came sauntering in not 20 minutes later, waving at them as he got a drink.

“If it isn’t Blaine’s high-school crush!” Sebastian said excitedly, shooting Blaine a wink in response to Blaine’s glare. Which was no doubt payback for the song Blaine had chosen. They didn’t have to have sang it yet for Sebastian to have recognized the devious smile that Blaine had been wearing when he’d returned from putting their song in.

“I am never telling you anything again,” Blaine said, the same thing he always said when Sebastian teased him about his old crush on Sam.

Sam grinned as he pulled a chair up to the table, introducing himself to the few friends of Sebastian’s he’d never met before. But they all hung out enough, and Sebastian and Blaine hosted enough parties, that most of their friend groups knew each other. 

Of course, Sam found it hilarious that Sebastian teased Blaine about the former crush. Blaine didn’t necessarily hate it but he didn’t find quite the joy in it that the other two did.

Blaine glanced around the bar as he listened with one ear about the album Mercedes was recording, thinking about the reason he’d come out tonight. Bars had never been a place Blaine liked picking people up, though. Besides Dave, who Blaine didn’t count as having met in a bar, Blaine had never met somebody he could see himself with long-term. He’d had a few fun one-night stands after his divorce but even as he got older, Blaine couldn’t deny that sex meant something to him.

There was nobody who really caught his eye, nobody who screamed for Blaine to approach him right then. Sure, it was New York, there were plenty of attractive men, but Blaine knew an abundance of those. If he was just looking for somebody who he liked looking at, he would’ve stayed with Kurt. Blaine wanted an actual connection with somebody too.

Blaine only did two shots with the group before he was tapping out, deciding to switch to soda after the drink he had. Blaine could handle his alcohol a lot better than he had as a teenager but he didn’t drink often enough to be able to handle it well.

He was so comfortable at Sebastian’s side that he didn’t hear their name being called until Sam stopped talking, raising his eyebrows and the two headed up to the front.

Sebastian shook his head good-naturedly at his song choice but sang along enthusiastically, even doing a few old Warblers dances that had Blaine throwing his head back to laugh. 

After they’d handed back their microphones, Sebastian looked over at his group and then back at Blaine. “Everybody’s going outside to smoke so I’m going to talk. You wanna come out with me?” Sebastian asked, heading towards the table to grab his coat.

Blaine considered it before he shook his head. “Nah. Too cold. You can go ahead though,” Blaine said and Sebastian nodded. 

When they went out, Blaine turned back to Sam, ready to resume the conversation about Mercedes.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom and put in a song,” Sam said instead, hopping up out of his seat and heading off before Blaine could respond.

Blaine shrugged, turning to the couple people in their group who were still sitting, most of them on their phone. So, Blaine took his empty glass to the bar to get a soda instead, leaning against the counter and looking around the floor.

“I wondered if I was going to catch you alone at all tonight. You have an amazing voice.”

Blaine turned, not recognizing the voice and he smiled sweetly when he saw the man who was facing him. He was attractive, if not somebody Blaine would’ve run after on the streets. Tall, dark hair, lovely blue eyes that were looking at Blaine with clear appreciation in them. More muscular than the type of guys Blaine tended to go for but muscles weren’t a bad thing.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, holding out his hand which the other man shook easily. “Blaine.”

“Richard,” the other man introduced himself, leaning a hip against the bar. Blaine could tell the other man knew just how attractive he was and Blaine couldn’t help comparing him to Sebastian in his mind. Then he quickly tried to redirect his thoughts back to the man in front of him. “You sounded really great up there. One Direction, huh?”

Blaine grinned, shrugging his shoulder unashamedly. “My roommate, the one I sang a duet with, was in the competing show choir from me when we were in high school. He always sang boy bands so I love making him get up and sing with me.”

There was something predatory about Richard’s smile, the way the other man leaned forward and rested a hand on Blaine’s arm. Blaine kept his smile locked in place, knowing there was no reason to write the man off just because he obviously desired him. Blaine would love to be with somebody who wanted him. Nothing wrong with that.

“Show choir, huh? I’d love to hear you sing.”

Blaine blinked at the other man, finally adjusting himself and grabbing his soda as an excuse to get the man’s hand off him. This is why he didn’t come to bars to find a relationship. “Well, you just did,” Blaine said, using innocence to play off the blatant invitation. 

It wasn’t that the other man wasn’t attractive but a year after adding ‘with benefits’ to their friendship, Blaine and Sebastian had agreed to be monogamous at least in sex. They could be messy with each other without using condoms, they got to have sex nearly whenever they wanted with somebody just down the hall, and they didn’t need to deal with strangers which even Sebastian had grown weary of as he approached his thirties. 

Richard stepped forward again, this time his hand touching Blaine’s wrist where it rested on the bar. “I was actually thinking you could give me a private performance.”

“I need to warm up. My services are only performed after a few dates,” Blaine responded easily, feeling as Richard’s hand got heavier on his skin, finally starting to invade his space with one more step.

“Come on. How about I buy you a drink and try to talk you into it?” Richard asked, his voice deeper, seductive.

But there was something different between being wanted and somebody not taking a hint. Blaine took a blatant step backwards, not retreating but making it clear he wasn’t comfortable being so close. “No. Thank you, though.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man and Blaine just hoped he was going to take the denial graciously. As soon as Richard opened his mouth, Blaine could see that wasn’t going to happen. “You’re really here looking for a relationship? You’re not that hot.”

“And that’s where you can fuck off.”

Blaine didn’t even get a chance to look over before Sebastian was cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss that sent electricity shooting through him. Sebastian tasted like whiskey as he licked his way into Blaine’s mouth and Blaine rested his hands on Sebastian’s chest, debating whether he should try to push him away. He decided to curl his fingers into Sebastian’s shirt, not wanting to push him away. He loved kissing Sebastian when the other man was drunk. Blaine’s friends might tease him for being a slutty drunk but he was fortunately not alone in that.

“Roommate,” Richard scoffed, causing Sebastian to pull back, his glassy eyes switching from Blaine to Richard in a heartbeat.

“I thought I told you to fuck off. Did you not get you don’t stand a chance yet?” Sebastian asked, his hand sliding teasingly slow from Blaine’s cheek to his hip, pulling Blaine into his side.

Richard rolled his eyes but grabbed his glass stiffly and stalked off. 

Sebastian flagged down the bartender to get another drink and Blaine decided he could probably use some more alcohol. Soda wasn’t going to cut it.

“How the fuck do you always manage to pick up assholes?” Sebastian asked, taking his drink from the bartender and leading Blaine back towards the table.

And Blaine knew he should be disappointed in the fact that he was obviously not going to find anything at the bar tonight. He would be going home with Sebastian and he couldn’t act as if that was a night wasted. They had great sex when one or the other of them was drunk. 

“Luck?” Blaine said, watching the way Sebastian’s eyes darkened, with annoyance or want, Blaine wasn’t quite sure. Whichever it was, he leaned against Sebastian as the two sat down in the booth again and Sebastian’s arm stayed wrapped around him.

“You want to put us in for another duet?” Sebastian asked, knowing just the way to cheer Blaine up. Blaine grinned, deciding he could play the role of somebody who was disappointed by his evening if it meant Sebastian would sing with him again. 

So, Blaine jumped up, deciding he could do Katy Perry this time. He’d heard Sebastian sing her plenty in the shower so he couldn’t complain too much.


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of a jackhammer pounding into his skull woke him up. At his side, Sebastian groaned, throwing an arm over his face as Blaine realized the sound was actually not in his head and he wrenched his eyes open.

Somebody was knocking on their door loudly and repeatedly. Blaine reached over, fumbling to grab his phone. He sat up, jostling the bed and making Sebastian groan again as he saw a dozen missed calls from Kurt. 

“Ugh, I’m coming,” Blaine mumbled, getting out of the bed and pulling his jeans from the previous night on. His head was throbbing too much for him to even be ashamed and he couldn’t remember how many more drinks he’d had after they’d sung Katy Perry. A few. Plus, more shots. Blaine was constantly surprised by how many rounds of shots lawyers did when they went out.

Blaine almost tripped as he ran down the stairs, his phone in his back pocket as he pulled open the door. He barely had a chance to react before Kurt was stepping forward, handing their sleeping daughter off to Blaine, who blinked sleepily as he took her. Blaine adjusted her in his arms to take the bag he was handed next, trying to focus on Kurt’s moving lips since he was talking.

“I tried to call you. I have to go out of the country for work. It’s very last minute. Mariah was going to go but she got sick. My flight leaves in just a few hours. I’ll be gone for at least a week but I’ll try to call,” Kurt said, his words in a rush as he wrung his hands.

Blaine shushed Hepburn quietly as she stirred, shaking his head. He normally tried to understand when Kurt chose his career over his relationships because it was an argument he didn’t like to have. They weren’t married anymore and Blaine knew Kurt could do what he wanted. Besides, the less time Hepburn spent with Kurt meant more time with Blaine. 

But this was a little ridiculous. 

“So, you’re just… going?”

Kurt stared at him, seemingly as incredulous as Blaine was. Which Blaine thought was really rich. “This is a really good opportunity for me, Blaine. What do you expect me to do? If I don’t take this then they’ll choose somebody else and I lose the chance,” Kurt said, his voice sharp in a way that reminded Blaine of being married to him.

So, Blaine shook his head. Getting a divorce meant he didn’t have to listen to Kurt talk to him like that anymore. “Never mind. Have fun, Kurt,” he snapped, adjusting Hepburn in his arms as he turned to step inside.

Before he could, Kurt was reaching out, catching Blaine’s arm. Blaine reluctantly turned back towards his ex, surprised by the pleading he saw in Kurt’s eyes. “It’s not like I’m abandoning her. She’s happy here,” Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, unwilling to cause Kurt unhappiness even though he probably could have. That just wasn’t who Blaine was. “It’s fine. She is happy here, Kurt. Go. I’m glad you’re getting this opportunity.”

There was no point in being bitter so Blaine smiled genuinely. Kurt nodded, heading towards his car although Blaine didn’t watch him. He locked the front door, taking Hepburn inside and forcing himself not to get upset. That was who Kurt was and after so many years of being married to him, Blaine knew there was no changing him. 

The pounding in his brain was a good distraction as Blaine took Hepburn into her bedroom, laying her down in her bed and covering her with her Frozen comforter, making sure she hadn’t dropped her stuffed rabbit on the way. Hepburn blinked at him, confused, when he took a step back.

“Daddy? Papa?” Hepburn asked, looking around the room as if Kurt might magically appear in the corner if she looked enough times.

“Papa had to go to work so you’re going to be here with me for a few days,” Blaine murmured, sitting on the side of the bed and leaning in to push Hepburn’s wavy hair off her forehead. Hepburn frowned, her lower lip trembling as tears filled her big brown eyes. And this was why Blaine was so constantly upset by Kurt, because Hepburn was. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to have so much fun. It’ll be okay. And Papa will be here before you know it. Get some more sleep and then we can have whatever you want for breakfast.”

Hepburn sniffed, distracted momentarily from her tears as she considered it. “Pancakes? Chocolate pancakes?” Hepburn asked, her eyelids starting to droop as she was overcome with tiredness again.

Blaine nodded, tucking the covers in around her and kissing her nose. “Chocolate-chip pancakes it is. Get some more sleep, okay? I love you,” Blaine murmured. Hepburn nodded, her eyes closed and her hands curling underneath her chin as she rolled onto her side.

After turning her nightlight on, even though the sun would be rising soon, Blaine headed out of the room, leaving her door open just a crack. He was surprised to see Sebastian leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, hair standing on end, and a pink hickey that Blaine vaguely recalled leaving the previous night peeking over the waistband of his pajama pants. 

“Hepburn’s back?” Sebastian asked, lips curling into a smirk as he saw exactly where Blaine’s eyes kept gravitating towards.

Blaine was too tired, though, and while he was sure Sebastian would expound on the benefits of an orgasm to deal with a headache, Blaine just wanted to lay down. “Apparently Kurt has to go out of town for work,” Blaine said, yawning and he had to resist the urge to move forward into Sebastian’s arms for reasons that had nothing to do with how much he constantly desired him.

Sebastian looked so warm and solid and Blaine knew from experience how good it felt to be tucked against his chest. That was exhaustion speaking, though, and while Blaine could get away with cuddles on a semi-regular basis, Blaine had told himself early on he had to differentiate between a friends with benefits and romantic relationship. It was too easy to blur the lines and Blaine didn’t want to make things awkward between them, not when he’d grown to value Sebastian’s friendship so much.

“I see,” Sebastian responded and Blaine could hear the judgement in his voice, knowing it was directed at Kurt. Most of the time, Blaine halfheartedly tried to defend Kurt but he was too tired for this right now. 

“I convinced her to get some more sleep with the promise of pancakes when she gets up,” Blaine told him, yawning again and smiling softly at the other man. Sebastian’s answering smile made Blaine’s heart skip a beat. “See you in a few hours?”

Sebastian nodded, uncurling his arms and looking like he wanted to reach out for Blaine. But that was likely just wishful thinking so Blaine resisted the urge, stretching as he headed towards his own room to lay down for a few more hours.

***

Blaine reached up to rub his eyes, trying not to think about how exhausted he was. Hepburn had been grumpy about being back at Blaine’s house and nothing he had done had helped much for her mood. She’d refused to go to sleep and gotten up for hours. Even Sebastian had gone to bed before Hepburn had finally fallen asleep.

He’d been sure he’d get an angry call from her preschool and he’d have to beg out of rehearsals but Shelby had just sent him a text saying she’d picked up Hepburn and she was napping. It had been a struggle for Blaine and Kurt to trust anybody enough to give up control and they’d both been grateful when Rachel had pointed out they could send her to her biological grandmother’s daycare. After the stories he had heard, Blaine hadn’t been sure but Shelby and Hepburn had a sweet connection.

Although he had hours left of rehearsal and he knew he should eat something on his lunch break, Blaine was having a hard time convincing his body to move. He was actually tempted to curl up into a corner somewhere and get an hour of sleep. Or even just make himself comfortable on the chair he’d made the mistake of sitting on while he checked his phone.

The cup of coffee being waved in front of his face surprised him and he blinked up, prepared to ask what one of his coworkers wanted in exchange. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him as Blaine took the coffee and immediately burned his tongue trying to take a too-large gulp. “Let me guess, you’re going to skip your lunch break.”

“You weren’t the one up most of the night with a toddler,” Blaine mumbled, no real heat in the words as he wrapped both of his hands around the cup.

“I offered to help,” Sebastian said with a shrug, holding out his hand for Blaine. He was still wearing his suit, although he’d loosened his tie and unbuttoned his jacket. “Come on. I have a long break.”

Blaine opened his mouth, preparing to ask Sebastian if he had actually gone out of his way to make sure Blaine got lunch, but then he changed his mind. They were friends so he set his hand in Sebastian’s, letting the taller man pull him up. “Fine. But something close. I don’t want to walk too far.”

“Whiny,” Sebastian teased but didn’t argue.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, choosing a nearby sandwich shop and ordering together. Blaine sat down and yawned again, still nursing his coffee. It was nice between the two of them, the way it was so often. They fought, of course they did. They’d lived together for two years now, been sleeping together for nearly that long so it was inevitable. 

But their flaws tended to match. They were often frustrated and angry at the same time and then ready to talk about it. Besides, being stuck in a lease with somebody meant it was hard to stay mad for an extended amount of time.

“So, any word on how long Hepburn is going to be with us this time?” Sebastian asked, curiosity in his tone more than anything.

Blaine knew he was lucky to have Sebastian as a roommate. It wasn’t just any guy who would be so understanding about how often Blaine had Hepburn lately. He shrugged, picking at the bread on his sandwich. “I don’t know. Kurt will be gone for two weeks but who knows when he’ll pick her up?”

“Hmm,” Sebastian said, taking a bite of his food, and Blaine was sure it was physically painful for him to refrain from making a disparaging comment.

A lot of their fights had revolved around Kurt when they’d first moved in together. Blaine had still been touchy back then, wanting to believe the best of Kurt because he felt like if he admitted Kurt hadn’t treated him well that it was Blaine’s fault. Sebastian had been a big help in Blaine accepting that admitting Kurt’s faults didn’t mean Blaine was wrong.

“I forgot to tell you… When he dropped her off, he talked about how he didn’t have to feel guilty because she’s happy at our house. As if that means he can just not be a father anymore,” Blaine said, finishing his coffee and wondering if it was too late to get another. He had a feeling even if Hepburn napped at Shelby’s, she’d still sleep a lot easier tonight than last night.

“He’s not wrong, though,” Sebastian pointed out and Blaine looked up, surprised over those words. Sebastian laughed, holding up his hands as if in surrender. “I’m definitely not defending him. But I can see his point. Besides, we have an actual house and a yard.”

Blaine hummed as he considered that. He hadn’t been sure what he’d expected but not Sebastian’s immediate acceptance. “We could get a dog.”

“You are not turning this conversation into us getting a dog,” Sebastian said with a laugh. They’d been discussing it off and on for months but neither of them really had enough time. Blaine was hopeful it would be viable soon but they were too busy. Maybe once Blaine’s show was off and running and he wasn’t rehearsing every minute of his day.

Blaine nodded instead, turning the conversation to their days instead. Sebastian told him all the drama with his coworkers and Blaine told him about how rehearsals were going. 

Before they left, Sebastian went to the bathroom and Blaine pulled out his phone, preparing to text Shelby to ask how Hepburn was when he heard somebody slip into the chair next to him. He didn’t immediately say anything, assuming it was Sebastian.

“So, boyfriend or friend?” 

Blaine looked up, smiling as he saw the man that was sitting with him. He lowered his phone, entranced with the deep green of the other man’s eyes. “Friend,” he responded, wondering if this could be it. Could this guy be the one? Blaine didn’t want to get hasty, especially knowing his luck. But it was amazing how quickly heat shot through him at how attractive the other guy was.

“My lucky day. I’m Alex,” the guy said, holding out his hand and Blaine shook it. 

“Blaine,” he said, a small smile on his lips as Alex obviously didn’t want to let go of his hand too quickly.

It sent warmth rushing through him and Alex smiled as he finally pulled his hand away. “Nice to meet you. I was hoping you’d answer ‘friend’ because I’m not the type of guy to flirt with somebody who’s taken. For you, I was thinking I’d make an exception.”

The words are so obviously a line and they make him think of Sebastian, of how often Sebastian had hit on him back when he’d been with Kurt. They weren’t nice moments at the time but he could look back on them fondly now, thankful he and Sebastian were still this close. Besides, he and Kurt could barely tolerate each other’s presence and Blaine and Sebastian were regularly sleeping together so the situation had resolved itself nicely, right?

“Does that line regularly work on guys?” Blaine teased, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand as he looked at the other man. As much as he was interested in flirting with him, he was still incredibly exhausted and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

Alex grinned, amusement gleaming in his eyes. “You tell me.”

Blaine opened his mouth, preparing to flirt back before he saw Sebastian standing a few feet away, tapping his watch. He looked down at his phone, nodding and he really didn’t have much time himself. “I actually have to get back to work but we can exchange numbers? And I suppose you can put this down as a time your line worked.”

It was maybe too fast for Blaine since he had no idea what the other guy was like but that was why blocking phone numbers was invented. The two exchanged numbers quickly and then Blaine stood up, heading towards the door with Sebastian.

“So, is that guy an asshole too?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine nudged Sebastian’s shoulder with his own before crossing his arms and pouting at the other man playfully. “Knowing me? Probably.”

Sebastian smiled back at him, reaching up to push a few of Blaine’s curls off his forehead. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat, electricity shooting through to his toes. “Knowing you, definitely. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” Blaine said, letting out a breath. He watched Sebastian on the sidewalk for a few moments before he shook himself, heading back towards the theater.

A few hours later, when he got home, Blaine set Hepburn up with her dolls and then grumpily sat down on the arm of the chair Sebastian was reading in. Seemingly subconsciously, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and Blaine huffed dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked, looking up and raising his eyebrows at the dark look on Blaine’s face.

“The bastard said acting isn’t a real job,” Blaine snapped, narrowing his eyes as Sebastian brought his book up to his lips so Blaine couldn’t see the way he was laughing.

Sebastian cleared his throat after a moment, lowering his novel although Blaine could tell by the look in his eyes, he wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “Plus side, you were right about him being an asshole,” Sebastian said and Blaine groaned, resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian smiled as he began rubbing his back absently.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the gentle knocking, Blaine headed for the door and perked his ears, preparing for Hepburn to start running to greet Kurt. The other man had chosen to come get her the day after he flew back from France. Blaine was glad he hadn’t chosen to delay it. Although, Hepburn had seemed to come to a good routine after a week, not missing Kurt nearly as much as Blaine had thought she would. Kurt had only called once and Hepburn had been grumpy after that for hours.

Blaine pulled the door open, greeting Kurt cordially and inviting him inside before heading towards the living room.

Hepburn and Sebastian were still where he’d left them. Hepburn was playing with her blocks and Sebastian was reading casework with one hand, the other hand holding a block so he was technically “playing” with her but not participating. Hepburn liked Blaine or Sebastian being around her but she was in one of her moods where she didn’t want them to “ruin” whatever she was working on.

When Blaine and Kurt came into the living room, Hepburn looked up once and then immediately went back to her blocks.

“Block, please,” Hepburn said, holding out her hand to Sebastian. He hesitated a moment before he set the block in her hand.

“Hepburn,” Kurt said quietly, his voice shaking with even the simple word. 

All three men were surprised as they all stared at the toddler, who resolutely ignored all of them. Instead, she focused on her blocks, her lips pressed together in a way that reminded Blaine of Rachel. 

Blaine finally shook himself out of the shock he was in, moving forward and kneeling down next to Hepburn. He reached out, touching her back and rubbing gently. “Hepburn, come say hi to Papa,” Blaine murmured. Hepburn shook her head resolutely and Blaine took a breath. “Do you want to take your blocks with you to Papa’s house?”

“Don’t wanna go,” Hepburn mumbled, turning and pressing her face into Blaine’s chest. Blaine looked up at Kurt, feeling a surge of guilt as he rubbed their daughter’s back. He knew he had no reason to feel guilty and Kurt had made his choices but he was also here, attempting to be in Hepburn’s life. And Blaine wanted him in Hepburn’s life.

“Before we go, I have to talk to you anyway, Blaine,” Kurt spoke up, his voice more resolute now, his arms crossing defensively over his chest.

Letting out a slow breath, Blaine nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Hepburn’s temple. “I’m going to talk to Papa, okay? I’ll be right back. Will you play with Bash for a few minutes?” he asked, looking up at Sebastian to make sure it was okay. Sebastian gave him a quick nod and Blaine kissed Hepburn’s head again before standing up. 

Kurt was silent as Blaine led him outside and the two stood awkwardly looking at each other once they got out. 

“What did you have to talk about?” Blaine asked, rubbing his arms and wishing he’d grabbed a coat. Kurt’s arms twitched, as if he was going to touch Blaine before thinking better of it. Blaine was grateful Kurt had rethought it. He didn’t want to have to be the one to tell Kurt he didn’t want him to touch him, especially after Kurt had just so clearly been rejected by their daughter.

Kurt frowned, looking down in an unsure way that was uncharacteristic. He slid the heel of his boot along the ground before sighing. “How is everything going on with you?”

“It’s good. My opening night is coming up. We’re not outside on my back porch in February to talk about that, though,” Blaine said, attempting patience although it was difficult when he was so constantly annoyed with Kurt and it was only a few degrees away from snowing again. 

A quiet sigh and Kurt’s spine straightened, obviously hearing the frustration in Blaine’s tone. “I’m going to California on Sunday for at least two weeks. So, I’ll be dropping her off on Saturday then I’ll pick her up again when I’m back.”

“Did you think about how Hepburn is going to feel?” Blaine asked, unable to believe Kurt would be going out of town again. 

It wasn’t that the two didn’t occasionally spend time apart from her. There were times when they’d each gone out of town, Blaine taking Hepburn to California to see Cooper, or Kurt taking her to Ohio for Burt’s birthday, but Blaine couldn’t imagine being apart from her for so long repeatedly. He had a sinking feeling in his chest as he wondered just how common this was going to be coming up.

Kurt lips twisted into a scowl. “I’m not sure she’s even going to notice.”

“Kurt, the reason she’s upset is because she does miss you. She’s sad when you’re gone,” Blaine said, sighing quietly as he saw the genuine hurt in Kurt’s eyes. 

“I know. I do know that. I just…” Kurt cut himself off, shrugging his shoulders and looking through the sliding glass door. 

Blaine looked as well, seeing Hepburn grinning, watching Sebastian stacking some of her blocks and then knocking them down dramatically. It had surprised Blaine when they’d first moved in, the patience Sebastian had for her when she was still only an infant. Their bond had only grown as Hepburn grew older. But Sebastian had grown into a man that Blaine was proud to call a friend. Everything he’d gone through had humbled and matured him and it had translated into being a good person.

He still had his rough edges, of course. He was still judgmental and sarcastic and mean when he was hurt or angry but he could apologize and accept being wrong. Blaine was never worried about having Sebastian around Hepburn and it was a relationship he wanted to nurture as much, if not more, than Hepburn’s relationship with Kurt.

Realizing Kurt wasn’t going to finish, Blaine sighed. “Kurt…”

“I’ll drop her back off Saturday and I’ll try to call while I’m gone,” Kurt said, clearing his throat because they both knew he wouldn’t call often, if he did at all. 

There was nothing else for the two of them to say so they headed inside, seeing Sebastian lean forward and lift Hepburn up onto his hip.

“See you in a couple days, Firefly,” Sebastian murmured, hugging Hepburn back as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder for a long moment.

Blaine took her next, hugging and kissing her forehead, stroking his fingers through her hair. He knew Kurt was a fine parent when Hepburn was with him but Blaine hated sending Hepburn away when she didn’t want to go. “I love you, Hepburn. I’ll see you in a few days,” he promised, kissing her forehead again.

Hepburn was less reluctant now as she held out her arms, being passed over to Kurt. And Kurt pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I was thinking we could watch some movies tonight,” Kurt whispered to Hepburn and Blaine followed behind them, giving them a final wave before closing the door behind them.

Sebastian was kneeling down on the floor when he came back, picking up blocks and putting them into Hepburn’s toybox. He looked up, obviously seeing the look on Blaine’s face since he frowned. “What did Kurt have to say?”

But Blaine didn’t want to talk about Kurt. He didn’t want to talk about anything, really. He was angry, frustrated, upset, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t regret his marriage to Kurt because he’d never have Hepburn otherwise. But being stuck co-parenting with Kurt for the rest of his life was already frustrating him and it had been less than half a decade so far.

Blaine pressed his lips together, coming to sit down next to Sebastian and angrily tossing a few blocks into the toybox.

“Blaine?” Sebastian asked, putting the last few blocks away and closing the box, pushing it back into the corner of the room it normally sat in.

And Blaine opened his mouth, preparing to explain but he couldn’t. He didn’t even know what to say. Instead, he leaned forward, cupping Sebastian’s neck as he pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

Sebastian seemed to know what he needed immediately, gripping Blaine’s shoulders as he brought him down against him. Blaine closed his eyes, nipping on Sebastian’s lower lip, already grabbing Sebastian’s shirt, tugging it up and over his shoulders. He couldn’t get his hands on Sebastian fast enough.

***

Blaine was panting as he slumped down next to Sebastian, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Feel better?” Sebastian asked, pushing Blaine’s sweaty curls off his forehead and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. It made Blaine close his eyes, trying to ignore the way it made a completely different type of heat flare in his body. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m going to be feeling that tomorrow.”

Blaine laughed, hitting Sebastian’s bare chest and nuzzling his neck as Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. “As if I’ve never gone to rehearsal limping because you took out your aggression on me.”

“I’ve never heard you complain,” Sebastian said, his fingers gently tracing shapes on his back. 

“And you didn’t complain while I fucked you.” Blaine shrugged, lazily lifting up his head so he could look at the other man. He was surprised by how much better he really felt. The intense sex was part of it but a lot of it was how good it felt to be in Sebastian’s arms, to have the other man hold him and be close to him. He liked being close to Sebastian. 

Sebastian hummed low in his throat, frowning when Blaine stood up reluctantly, tossing Sebastian his phone. “Where’re you going?”

“Getting something to clean us up. You should order us some food,” Blaine said, stretching and flushing at the admiring look Sebastian gave him. 

“You could just use your tongue,” Sebastian said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking when Blaine just laughed.

Still. Blaine leaned forward, connecting their lips and licking into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian cupped his cheek, kissing him back and frowning when Blaine pulled away again. 

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine murmured, pressing another quick kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s lips before walking away. He enjoyed the sound of Sebastian’s groan when he swayed his hips on the way out.

***

“It’s Valentine’s Day. Prime time to find a man,” Sebastian said, looking over at Blaine as the two walked into the karaoke bar.

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he headed towards the bar with Sebastian. “You already convinced me to come out. You don’t need to keep saying it,” he responded easily, ordering a drink and leaning against the bar, looking around. 

He hadn’t argued with Sebastian when Sebastian had told him they were going out. He could use a break and Sebastian wasn’t wrong, he was sure. Valentine’s Day seemed like a good day to meet single guys at a bar. 

“Just making sure you’re still interested in being here. We could always go out to dinner,” Sebastian said and Blaine looked over at him with raised eyebrows, hearing the amusement in Sebastian’s tone. Blaine could recognize the different levels of humor Sebastian found in things and he could tell this wasn’t a direction he wanted him to go. “I can probably find a ring and pretend to propose to you to get us a free dessert. I know it’s no four show choirs but-”

The rest of Sebastian’s words were cut off as Blaine slapped his hand over Sebastian’s mouth, glaring at him. Blaine felt as Sebastian smirked under his palm.

“If you finish that sentence, I will never have sex with you again,” Blaine warned him, trying to hide the way his own lips were trying to twitch into a smile. 

“As if you could give up this dick for the rest of your life,” Sebastian teased, picking up his drink and leaning in close as he took a sip.

Blaine shook his head. “Yes, you are a dick,” he said, finally laughing as Sebastian made a fake pained sound and rested a hand over his heart.

They headed towards the table, much smaller than the last time they’d gone out. Most of their friends were in a relationship but there were enough for them to still have fun. And Blaine was determined to have fun tonight. Blaine had Hepburn the first Valentine’s Day post-divorce which was a good distraction, especially since Kurt had already been dating at that point. The next Valentine’s Day, Blaine had tried to go on a blind date which had been an utter disaster. He’d interrupted Sebastian’s bar prowling, asking the other man to call and fake an emergency to rescue him.

Sebastian had done him one better, showing up and playing the injured lover and causing a scene. It had been embarrassing and hilarious and so Sebastian that Blaine hadn’t even been mad. He still loved that story. Still. This Valentine’s Day, he was determined for things to be better.

It was why he leaned against Sebastian once they were sitting. Sebastian only gave him a brief look before wrapping an arm around him, letting Blaine stay close. 

Blaine couldn’t convince Sebastian to sing with him which was fine. He put in a tried and true favorite of Billy Joel, meeting Sebastian at the bar afterwards for another drink.

“You sound just as good as you ever did when we were teenagers. That deserves a shot,” Sebastian said with a smile, handing over the shot that he’d already bought for him. Blaine smirked at him, clinking his shot glass to his before downing the alcohol.

“Considering I went to college for it, I’d say I sound better,” Blaine responded, smirking as he took a step into Sebastian’s space. The other man grinned, looping one of his fingers into Blaine’s belt loop and tugging until their hips connected.

“And you are so humble,” Sebastian murmured and this time he really did lean in, pressing his lips to Blaine’s in a kiss that had Blaine pressing up onto his toes to get closer.

It likely wasn’t a good way to pick up anybody but Blaine couldn’t care. Not when Sebastian’s lips were so soft against his, his other hand coming up to cup Blaine’s cheek. Who needed other men when he had Sebastian next to him? Maybe Blaine had been on to something when he thought about having Sebastian as his friend with benefits for the rest of his life.

The two went back to the table, Sebastian’s friends used to them getting handsy with each other, especially when one or the other was drunk. Every time Blaine sang, Sebastian convinced him to the bar to take another shot and Blaine wouldn’t even dream of denying him. Not when they were having so much fun.

He was listening for his name to be called on another song when Sebastian’s arm tightened around him and Sebastian leaned closer, breath hot against his cheek.

“Why’d we go out again?” Sebastian asked, his voice slurring slightly as Blaine shivered.

“Because you want me to believe love isn’t dead even though it’s not working?” Blaine responded, biting his lip when he felt Sebastian’s other hand resting on his thigh.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to Blaine’s cheek and down along his jaw. “I think we should go home and have our own Valentine’s Day party,” Sebastian murmured, low enough nobody around their table would be able to hear him. “I can still feel you, you know. I want you so bad right now. Want to fuck you, hear those little whimpers you make when you’re drunk and you let me fuck you.”

Cheeks going pink, Blaine rested a hand on top of Sebastian’s, fully planning on moving his hand away but he couldn’t bring himself to. “Sebastian, please,” he breathed.

“Fuck, love it when you say my name and beg like that,” Sebastian whispered, glancing around but his friends had broken up into their own conversations. They weren’t paying attention to Sebastian which gave him the confidence to begin caressing, rubbing Blaine through his jeans.

Blaine’s fingers flexed on top of Sebastian’s, the flush deepening on his cheeks. “You shouldn’t-”

“Wish we were home right now,” Sebastian murmured, interrupting Blaine because he obviously didn’t care about what they should or shouldn’t be doing. “I’d just pull you into my lap and let you ride me.”

Blaine’s eyes were just falling closed, prepared to just enjoy himself when he saw one of his own coworkers making a beeline for their table. He really did grip Sebastian’s hand, shoving him away and willing away his blush and his erection. 

“Blaine! I thought that was you.”

“Jamie,” Blaine said, forcing a smile on his mouth when all he really wanted to do was melt into the floor. He felt rude for not immediately standing up but he was still hard in his jeans and he had no desire to show off. Sebastian looked up at the man through bleary eyes and Blaine nudged his knee against Sebastian’s, hoping the other man would be on his best behavior as he introduced them. Sebastian frowned at him, withdrawing his arm from around Blaine. “Would you like to sit with us?”

“I’m actually with a group of friends but I saw you across the bar and I was wondering if you’d sing with me. Since we don’t have a chance to duet in the show,” Jamie said, smiling cheerfully at Blaine. 

Blaine swallowed and nodded, feeling Sebastian go tense at his side. Blaine reached over, resting his hand on Sebastian’s thigh although he wasn’t positive what had Sebastian so edgy. The loss of whatever they were doing? Because he had to know it wasn’t going to much further, at least not while they were still out. “Yeah,” Blaine said, letting out a shaky breath. “You should put something for us in.”

His coworker looked at him, obviously confused by Blaine’s reluctance to get up, before he nodded, heading off. 

Blaine turned to give Sebastian pouty eyes, squeezing his thigh gently. “Later?” he asked quietly.

“We’ll see,” Sebastian said petulantly, rolling his eyes, but Blaine knew it meant yes. He knew Sebastian couldn’t really be angry.

Although, he was surprised as Sebastian was pulled into a conversation with one of his coworkers, looking away from Blaine. He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it, getting called up to perform a duet with Jamie. The silly Backstreet Boys song was exactly the kind of thing Blaine would force Sebastian to duet with him and he couldn’t stop the genuine joy as he got up to sing. It was all in good fun.

As soon as the first note was out of his mouth, he was prepared to smirk at Sebastian. He realized quickly Sebastian wasn’t still at the table and he almost faltered when he saw him.

Sebastian was standing at the bar, leaning close to a man that Blaine didn’t recognize. It struck him that Sebastian was flirting. He had no idea why the sight of it hit him like a freight train but he was having a hard time continuing the song. Sebastian’s smile was predatory and Blaine could read it from even across the bar. 

There was no way Sebastian was trying to pick up a hook-up, not when they were monogamous in their sexual relationship but… the idea that Sebastian was actually trying to find a boyfriend made something sour twist in Blaine’s stomach. He had no idea why and he wondered if he could chalk it up to the alcohol.

As soon as the duet was over, he hugged Jamie before his coworker said he had to get back to his group. Blaine knew he would have to apologize on tomorrow for the way he could barely concentrate, saying goodbye and heading towards the bar. If he was sober, he would never, but as tipsy as he is, he made his way over to Sebastian, slipping under his arm and looking up at him.

“Buy me a shot?” Blaine asked charmingly.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but squeezed Blaine’s hip gently as the man he was flirting with obviously took a hint and turned away. “This is why I’m going to be single for the rest of my life, huh?” Sebastian asked, amusement clear in his tone as he turned towards Blaine. 

Blaine leaned in, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s ear. “I just really wanted you to fuck me.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to me, then,” Sebastian responded, looping his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulling him closer so he could kiss him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian stood patiently leaning against the counter, watching as Blaine cut tomatoes for dinner. He had offered to help but Blaine had told him that he needed something to do with his hands. Blaine had asked him to stay in the kitchen anyway, needing to talk to him about something. Now, Blaine couldn’t quite force words out, listening as Hepburn sang quietly to herself while she colored.

Sebastian only gave Blaine a few more moments before he stepped forward, resting a hand on top of the knife, gently taking it from him and setting it down on the cutting board.

“Talk to me,” Sebastian requested quietly, grabbing Blaine’s trembling hands and pulling the shorter man to look at him. 

Blaine let out a breath, hanging onto Sebastian’s hands tight even though the taller made no moves to let go. He needed Sebastian stabilizing him, even as he knew what he had to say was going to change their relationship. He sighed quietly, looking up at him, seeing concern in his warm eyes. “I think… I think maybe I should move out.”

Sebastian frowned, his hold loosening on Blaine’s hands. “First, we determined when we moved in that this place was meant for a family so I’d be the one moving out when it was time. Second, why?”

Forcing himself not to show too much emotion, Blaine had to pull away, turning back to the tomatoes although he didn’t pick up the knife again. Hearing Sebastian huff in frustration, Blaine glanced over, recognizing that Sebastian was losing his patience. Blaine groaned, facing him. “I think I’m going to have Hepburn on a more permanent basis coming up.”

“Yeah. Okay. And?” 

Blaine frowned. He’d expected quite a few different responses but the utter nonchalance wasn’t one of them. “Sebastian, when we agreed to move in together, I had Hepburn every three days for three days. Now I have her almost every day. Even when Kurt picks her up, he drops her back off within two days more often than not. You’re single and… you don’t need to have to deal with that.”

Sebastian looked towards the door, making sure Hepburn wasn’t coming in before he reached out, caressing Blaine’s cheek gently and stepping in close. “Blaine, you might see the best in people but it was pretty obvious to me from the beginning Kurt would give up eventually. I try not to talk shit about him because it bothers you but he’s selfish and that’s coming from me. He’s got his own things going on and Hepburn doesn’t fit into his life. Not the way she fits into ours. I knew this would happen eventually and I don’t mind it. You know I love her.”

All of Sebastian’s words went through him like lightning but the word ‘ours’ made Blaine actually melt. Blaine was leaning up to kiss him before he even realized it. Sebastian was there, though, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him close as Blaine looped his arms around Sebastian’s neck. It felt new, different. Something was between them, crackling like electricity.

Yet, it was the same. Because there’d always been something more between them. Something dangerous that Blaine had never wanted to admit to.

He was just pressing in closer, wanting more, wanting everything, when they heard the screech of a dining room chair moving. They pulled away, panting against each other’s lips, eyes locked for a long moment before Blaine took a physical step back.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!” Hepburn whined as she came in and Blaine smiled down at her.

He swept her up into his arms, setting her down on the counter and tickling her side. “You’re hungry, huh?” he asked, enchanted by her loud giggles. “Alright, let me just finish the salad and dinner should be ready.”

Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he rested a hand on Hepburn’s back, keeping her steady on the counter. Blaine looked at Sebastian affectionately and he swallowed hard at the look Sebastian gave him back.

***

Blaine could try to pretend but opening night nerves were hitting him hard. Just because they were only in previews didn’t mean he wanted the show to succeed any less. It was an original musical with a diverse cast that Blaine appreciated. Blaine had a lot riding on this as one of the stars, and he felt immense pressure.

He had invited Cooper, not expecting his brother to take him up on the offer. But he was there. Sebastian had offered to stay and babysit Hepburn if it would make Blaine more comfortable, since Kurt wasn’t around to have her for the night like he was supposed to, but Rachel had offered. Although Rachel wasn’t the most responsible person Blaine knew, he trusted Hepburn with her and Jesse for the night.

And it meant Sebastian could be sitting there, chatting amicably with Sam and Cooper. It was something Blaine had never imagined he’d see in his life but he was glad for it. Three of his favorite people. More of his friends would be seeing the show later but Sebastian and Sam had been important for his opening night.

Blaine was prepared, had been rehearsing and memorizing and he knew he was ready. He gave Jamie a quick smile from across the way, taking a deep breath as they prepared to go out on stage. As soon as he was on stage, Cooper was forgotten, though. Blaine loved just letting go and being while he was on stage. 

The musical seemed to go by in a flash although Blaine noticed half a dozen things he’d done wrong. He nearly missed one of his cues, he was behind a step during one of the numbers. They stayed in his mind as he thought of everything he wanted to change. During intermission, he dwelled, not letting himself get distracted.

After the show, he met Sebastian, Sam and Cooper in his dressing room. Sebastian had flowers for him, Sam had a bottle of whiskey that Blaine would put in their liquor cabinet for parties, and Cooper had a wide grin on his face.

“That was awesome. I understood it so much more than that musical you did with Kurt before you guys divorced,” Sam said as Blaine took the bottle of alcohol and setting it on his table.

Blaine looked at Sebastian in the mirror, his lips twitching as they both tried not to smile. “Thanks, Sam. That means a lot,” Blaine said as Sebastian stepped forward to put the flowers down next to the whiskey. 

“Your real gift is later,” Sebastian whispered in Blaine’s ear as he leaned in, grinning when Blaine flushed, looking over at him. Then, as Blaine grabbed a makeup wipe to begin wiping his face, Sebastian spoke loud enough for the others to hear him. “You were really amazing. All of that practice paid off. I can’t wait to see it over and over again.”

Blaine had a lot he wanted to say in response to that but he was honestly knocked speechless at the sweet look in Sebastian’s eyes. There was open affection and a warm smile that had Blaine wanting to kiss him.

“You were actually really great on the stage. Your singing is always something you should be proud of. Although, it’s good tonight was only previews. You were a step off from the music. You’ve always needed just a little bit more dancing practice,” Cooper said and Blaine felt his words like they were something physical. He had known that and was already thinking about working on it. Hearing it out loud, though, made his face fall.

His relationship with Cooper was tenuous at best. His brother had made a lot of effort over the years to be more supportive of Blaine and he succeeded a lot of the time. Still, Cooper tended to speak without realizing what he was saying. Blaine knew his brother didn’t mean to hurt him, he just did.

Sebastian looked over at Cooper with narrowed eyes that Blaine recognized as trouble. “I’m sure you’re not trying to talk to Blaine about being off on music. I saw you tapping your foot completely off-beat the majority of the musical,” Sebastian responded icily, stepping towards Blaine and looking at him as if he was trying to figure out if he was okay. 

Blaine was used to it, though, and Sebastian defending him made him smile still as he ran his fingers through his curls.

“I couldn’t even tell if you were off. It was a lot of fun,” Sam interrupted, stepping in to defuse the tension. 

Blaine smiled gratefully at him. “I’m going to change. I’ll meet you guys outside? A bunch of the cast will be going out tonight to celebrate.”

When they all agreed they were in, Blaine changed quickly. The stage door was always a fun experience since Blaine loved meeting people. He treated everybody like a friend and he spotted Sam, Cooper and Sebastian half a block away. Sam and Cooper were chatting about something important, judging by the exuberant way Cooper was gesturing. Sebastian was leaning against a wall, though, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Blaine. Blaine forced himself to look away, smiling at the person in front of him and signing their playbill. 

As soon as they were at the bar later, Blaine was grinning, stopping and chatting with more than one of his friends as they all got rounds of shots and drinks. Half of them made their way immediately to the dance floor, the rest socializing with the rest of the cast, friends and family who were there.

Cooper made friends as easy as Blaine did which Blaine was grateful for. Most of the cast was out and Blaine had to look around, seeing Sebastian and Sam having conversations too. It meant Blaine could just drink and have fun, knowing his friends were enjoying himself. Their opening night had been a resounding success and they were all in such a great mood. It was infectious. 

“Amazing, amazing job tonight,” Jamie said, coming up to Blaine and Blaine had to hug him.

“You too. The dance you do with Leslie is something I still have to remind myself I can’t just stop and watch,” Blaine responded easily, leaning against one of the many tables their group had surrounded tonight. 

Jamie’s smile brightened, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Blaine in a way that a few weeks ago would’ve made Blaine smile sweeter, lean closer. Now, Blaine couldn’t help the way he kept looking over at Sebastian, catching the other man looking back at him. “I wish we could’ve been dancing together,” Jamie murmured, his voice low.

And Blaine looked back over at him, his lips parting as he thought about how many years he’d been trying to find somebody new. Ever since he’d gotten his divorce, Blaine had wanted so badly to find another romance. He’d thought it would be like being married again. He’d thought he would meet somebody, feel an instant connection, want to be with him right away. 

Which was ridiculous considering it had taken him months before he’d realized he wanted romance with Kurt, even after knowing the other boy was interested in him. But he’d felt an immediate connection to him and he’d kept waiting and waiting and waiting for that to hit him again. Blaine had been just about to give up, thinking he’d never find that connection again. 

Except, he sometimes forgot that he’d already felt a connection like that with somebody before, hadn’t he? Because when he’d first made eye contact with Sebastian, so long ago at Dalton Academy, he’d felt like he was struck by lightning.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said, shaking himself as he realized he had no idea what Jamie had just said, too busy staring at the way Sebastian was laughing with his costar. He turned back to Jamie, seeing an amused smile on his lips. “What’d you say?”

But Jamie laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, never mind. It’s nothing. Looks like your roommate’s looking for you, though.”

Blaine looked over, his breath catching as he saw Sebastian was indeed looking at him again. “I should… then. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He was sure Jamie responded but he wasn’t paying attention, drifting towards Sebastian as if he had a magnetic pull. Maybe he did. Maybe he always had. Sebastian met him in the middle of the floor.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, wondering if it was the alcohol that made him feel so hot. But no, he’d only done two shots and was still holding his first drink. There was no way he was drunk enough to be feeling so strongly.

Sebastian grinned, taking a drink and reaching out to brush a curl off Blaine’s forehead. “So eloquent. You were valedictorian, right?” 

Blaine laughed, reaching in to hit Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian grabbed his hand before it could connect, tangling their fingers and stepping closer. “Do you want to dance with me?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said, keeping a hold on Blaine’s hand as Blaine tried to pull him towards the floor. “Or we could go home and I can convince you to let me give you a massage.”

Shaking his head, Blaine stepped forward, wrapping both of his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pressing close to him. “I really appreciate it but there’s no way. I’m exhausted.”

Sebastian shrugged, arms tight around Blaine as he kept the other man close to him while Blaine began kissing along his jaw. It wasn’t something they normally did in public like this, not with friends who didn’t know about them. But Sebastian was completely relaxed. “That’s what the massage is for, killer.”

“You don’t call me that a lot anymore,” Blaine murmured, just low enough that only Sebastian could hear. 

“I care about you in a different way than I did as a teenager,” Sebastian responded and Blaine lifted his head, seeing a blush dusting Sebastian’s cheeks. 

Blaine opened and then closed his mouth before he lifted himself up on his toes to kiss Sebastian. The fact that they were in front of everybody didn’t matter. All of the reasons for keeping the lines firmly drawn in their relationship were gone. Blaine couldn’t think of a single one. 

An hour later, Sebastian tugged Blaine into his room, ignoring when Blaine started to protest. “Who cares if Cooper notices? He’s down the hall. It’s none of his business.”

And Blaine couldn’t think of any reason why it mattered. Who cared if anybody knew Blaine and Sebastian were together? Having sex. They weren’t together. They were having sex. That was all.

Except, as Blaine laid down, feeling Sebastian’s hands moving slowly along his skin, rubbing his shoulders, his back, until Blaine was relaxed, it didn’t feel like that was it. It felt like so much more. Blaine closed his eyes, grabbing both of Sebastian’s hands and moving into his hold instead.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of his head, easily lying next to him and wrapping his arms tight around him. Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content, warm, loved… Wait. Blaine thought he should open his eyes, think about it, say something. 

“Shh, relax, I’ve got you,” Sebastian whispered, rubbing Blaine’s back gently as Blaine tensed in his arms.

And that was it, wasn’t it? Blaine was too comfortable and he trusted Sebastian. Sebastian was here. He could think about it another time. Sebastian wasn’t going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week wasn’t a good time to think about things. After the weekend worth of shows, there were multiple rewrites they were going through, entire scenes being rewritten. It wasn’t out of the ordinary but it was a lot to try to memorize, along with what scenes were going to be the same. 

On the day they were dark, Blaine was at the theater rehearsing when he got the phone call. He was off to the side, taking a drink of water, and he frowned when he saw Kurt was calling him. 

“Hello?” he asked, mentally calculating the time. Kurt should be halfway to the preschool to pick up Hepburn for his three days with her.

“Blaine,” Kurt said, in the tone of voice that let Blaine know he wasn’t going to like whatever was coming up next. “I… I can’t pick up Hepburn.”

Blaine froze, looking at his phone again to check the time before he put it back to his ear. “She’s done in 30 minutes, Kurt. What do you mean you can’t pick her up? Are you okay?”

“I’m- Blaine, I’m so sorry. I can’t do this anymore.” As Kurt spoke, Blaine felt his heart skipping a beat. There was a mixture of guilt and sadness in Kurt’s tone that had Blaine tensing. It brought back memories of the last few months of their marriage that he didn’t like. “I’ve been given the opportunity to go to France to work with Vogue Paris and I’m going. I’m sorry. I thought that I could- that I wanted to- But I can’t.”

“I don’t- Kurt, what? Just because you’re going out of the country doesn’t mean you can just give up- She’s your daughter! She’s our daughter, Kurt!”

“You think I don’t know that, Blaine? You think this isn’t hard for me?” Blaine was getting flashbacks to their last argument that had preceded their divorce, making something bitter twist in his chest. He could hear that Kurt’s mind was made up already. “I love her, Blaine, but you’re so much better with her. She’ll be happier just with you instead of me. I don’t even know when I’ll be back and I know it would kill her to come visit me without you.”

Blaine knew he couldn’t argue, knew there was nothing he could say. He felt like he was being broken up with again, except worse. Because he’d seen the divorce coming and he’d known deep in his heart that it was for the best. But this? He’d known Kurt was frustrated with parenthood and had a hard time with Hepburn but he’d imagined Kurt would just take less visitation. He hadn’t realized all of the time Kurt was spending away was just him getting ready to leave completely. Maybe he should’ve known. Over and over again, Kurt had chosen other things over his relationship with Blaine and then with Hepburn.

“I’m sorry.”

“Kurt-” But the call ended and Blaine could only stare blankly at the phone in his hand. Then it occurred to him that he was nearly an hour away from the preschool. None of his other options he had, friends who could pick her up, even occurred to him. He gasped, shoving his phone back into his bag and heading towards the director.

She wasn’t happy about Blaine having to leave but he’d never had a problem before and he made a dozen promises for any other length of time. Blaine apologized profusely once again, told her to call him whenever she needed him in tomorrow, and then he changed and ran out of the theater.

It took him nearly ten minutes to be on his way, Hepburn was going to be done in 20 minutes, and he was still an hour away. Blaine was going to cry. He was still drenched in sweat, curls sticking to his forehead, as he made a run for it. There was no way, though. He looked at the time on his phone again, bursting into great, gasping sobs and calling Sebastian, who worked only 30 minutes from the preschool. The sobs were for Hepburn, of course, but also Kurt, it was his frustration and hopelessness. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go and he needed Sebastian.

“Hel-”

Before Sebastian could even finish his greeting, Blaine was panting and interrupting him. He was still walking but he was starting to get hysterical. “Sebastian!” Blaine sobbed, pressing his forearm against his eyes and trying to calm down. He finally had to step off the sidewalk, leaning against the wall and just crying. 

“Blaine? Oh my god, what’s wrong?”

Blaine could barely get his words out, trying to remind himself that Hepburn would be happier with him. But he’d tried so hard to foster his post-divorce relationship with Kurt, and Kurt’s relationship with Hepburn. It made him feel like a failure, and all he could think about was how Hepburn was going to feel. “Sebastian, I need you to _please_ go pick up Hepburn from preschool. I know it’s the middle of your workday and I feel awful and Kurt called me and apparently he’s going to France for Vogue which means he doesn’t-”

“Hey, hey! Stop, breathe. Baby, I can’t understand you. Take a breath and try again,” Sebastian said patiently, although Blaine could hear the note of worry in his tone.

And Blaine tried, taking a few deep breaths that were less shaky with each attempt. “I need you to go pick up Hepburn, please. Kurt can’t and I’m still at the theater. There’s no way I’ll get there in time. Please say you will.”

“Of course,” Sebastian said, no hesitation at all in his voice. Blaine sniffed, rubbing at his eyes as he felt relief fill him. “Just breathe, Blaine. It’s okay. I’ve got it, don’t worry. I’ll pick up Hepburn and something for dinner and we’ll talk when you get home, okay?”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered. 

The two said their goodbyes and Blaine had to stay where he was standing, forcing himself to breathe again. It wasn’t just that Sebastian was picking Hepburn up that had him filled with such relief. It was that they were going to be seeing each other in just about an hour, that Sebastian was there for him. Sebastian was a partner for him, in parenting, in life. 

And… Blaine wanted that with Sebastian. He wanted to be with Sebastian. It had been a thought that had been lingering ever since his opening night but it was there now. It struck him, leaning against a dirty New York wall, that he was in love with Sebastian. Just having sex wasn’t enough but… they hadn’t been “just” having sex for a long time. There’d always been something more between them.

He expected the realization to scare him, to make him concerned about their future, but he felt free. It felt like he’d been trying to pretend for ages and he was finally letting himself feel. He trusted Sebastian and he wanted to be with him. 

And Sebastian? Well, Blaine didn’t want to be overly confident but he thought Sebastian would want him. In fact… Blaine’s mind flashed back, to the list Sebastian had him write. Had that been a clue? It had to have been. Sebastian had to have read it.

He felt so much better when he finally got back to their home and Sebastian met him at the door, smiling warily at him as if he was a startled animal. “Hey,” Sebastian murmured, looking Blaine up and down, checking for battle wounds. “I set Hepburn up in the living room. I wasn’t sure if you’d need some time.”

Blaine shook his head, stepping closer and smiling softly in response. “No. I’m… I’m okay, actually.”

“Okay. Are you, though? Because you were pretty hysterical on the phone. Is… Kurt okay?” There was visible effort in Sebastian’s voice to not add any sarcasm. 

Blaine shrugged. “Physically. But I’m starting to think you were right about him in every other way.”

“I’m always right,” Sebastian responded with a smirk, watching Blaine curiously as Blaine moved closer until they were toe to toe. 

It wasn’t close enough, though. Blaine looped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, breathing him in as he relaxed against him. Sebastian slid his arms around Blaine’s hips, raising his eyebrows. 

“I know what you’ve been doing,” Blaine murmured, his lips twitching in amusement.

“What are you talking about?”

Blaine let himself smile fully, reaching up to caress Sebastian’s cheek. He wanted to touch even more, wished it was nighttime so he could be closer. But they had plenty of time, didn’t they? The rest of their lives, preferably. “I know you’ve been going through my list to try to prove me wrong.”

Sebastian squeezed Blaine’s hips gently, tilting his head to the side in an utterly adorable way. It reminded him of Hepburn, actually, and he wondered if she’d picked up the habit from Sebastian. “What list?”

“The list. That you asked me to write in January,” Blaine answered, feeling himself start to doubt as Sebastian continued staring at him, an awareness rising in his eyes as he realized what Blaine was talking about.

Then Sebastian’s face broke into an amused grin, his eyes positively sparkling with glee. “I don’t even know where that list is, Blaine. I’ve never read it.”

Blaine could only stare at him for a long moment, sure he had to be lying. But there was no deception on Sebastian’s face, even as the other man’s grin widened. “Wh- What? No, you’re…” Blaine trailed off, feeling his entire face going hot as he wondered if he was going to spontaneously combust.

“Are you saying I fulfill every requirement you want in a guy?” Sebastian asked, his tone playful.

And Blaine couldn’t handle it, trying to pull away and groaning when Sebastian didn’t let him. “Never mind,” Blaine said as Sebastian tightened his hold. 

“I told you you’d figure it out eventually,” Sebastian said gently, rubbing slow circles on Blaine’s back when he was sure Blaine wasn’t going to pull away.

Blaine hesitated, hands moving to Sebastian’s chest as he looked up at him. “What?”

Sebastian shrugged, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead. It made Blaine breathe again, his body starting to relax in Sebastian’s hold. “Blaine, come on. You think I’d co-parent with just anybody? You wouldn’t either. This has always been something between us. I was just waiting for you to realize it.”

And Blaine didn’t even know how to respond, tempted to start crying again. But he’d cried too much and he wasn’t going to let Sebastian make him cry this time. Instead, he huffed out a breath, smiling and leaning in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s lips. “Before I say hi to Hepburn, I’m gonna go change. I’m starving, did you get dinner?”

Sebastian nodded, his eyes staying locked on Blaine’s even as Blaine moved backwards out of the kitchen and towards the- “Don’t go in the living room!” Sebastian said quickly, startling Blaine. “She’s not done yet.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows but didn’t argue, heading upstairs to change into comfortable clothes. He wanted a shower but he knew Hepburn was probably confused and cranky that Sebastian had picked her up instead of Kurt. So, he only washed his face and headed downstairs.

“Can I go in the living room now?” Blaine called on his way down the stairs.

“Yeah, come on in,” Sebastian said from the room in question.

“Daddy!” 

Blaine grinned, catching his daughter as she came running at him, lifting her up onto his hip and pressing his lips to her temple. “Hey, baby.”

“Bash said you were sad so we made you a surprise,” Hepburn said, resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the living room. When they crossed through the doorway, he saw Sebastian with his arms crossed and an affectionate smile on his lips.

The two had set up a pillow fort, sheets strung up around the living room. Pillows were visible underneath the sheets and pizza boxes were sitting next to the fort. Hepburn clapped excitedly in Blaine’s hold.

“We’re watching Frozen!” Hepburn said and Blaine tore his gaze from Sebastian’s to kiss his daughter again.

“Bash was right. I was kind of sad. But you two make me so happy,” Blaine murmured, hugging Hepburn tightly before putting her down so they could crawl under the sheets. He grabbed one of the plates Sebastian had set down there, putting a piece of pizza on it and handing it over to Hepburn before grabbing a plate of his own.

Sebastian pressed play on the remote before laying down on Hepburn’s other side. Blaine had to grin, watching as Sebastian folded his lanky limbs to fit with them before he reached over Blaine to grab a plate for pizza.

“Frozen, Frozen!” Hepburn said excitedly and Blaine rested against the couch as the opening notes of Frozen played through the living room. 

They ate their pizza and then ice cream for dessert before settling back down. Hepburn curled up at Blaine’s side as Blaine extended an arm for her to lay on.

Sebastian took his hand, tangling their fingers and grinning at him in a way that made Blaine flush. Blaine squeezed his hand and Sebastian ran a thumb along his skin. Sebastian had come prepared and pulled out his folder so he could read some of his work considering they all had the movie memorized. Blaine was content to just lay there and relax against them.

It was a bad idea to let Hepburn fall asleep so early but Blaine couldn’t bring himself to keep her awake. When Frozen was done, they turned on Moana and Hepburn yawned, barely making it through the beginning. An hour later, Blaine was woken up himself as he felt Sebastian picking up Hepburn to take her upstairs.

“Sorry. I wasn’t going to wake you up yet. I’ll be right back,” Sebastian murmured and Blaine hummed, rolling over onto his side to face him.

Sebastian came back down, smiling softly as he lifted up the sheet so he could sit and lean against the couch. He was looking patiently at Blaine, affection so visible on his face that Blaine wished he’d seen it before.

“I’ve been kind of oblivious, haven’t I?” Blaine asked quietly, crossing his legs underneath himself and turning to face Sebastian easier.

Sebastian grinned and shrugged. “You’ve been oblivious since we were teenagers, likely before that but I can’t say from personal experience.”

Blaine laughed, giving in and leaning against Sebastian, resting his head on his chest and tossing his arm over Sebastian’s stomach. Sebastian wrapped both of his arms around Blaine, rubbing his back gently. “You really haven’t seen my list?”

Above him, Sebastian shook his head. “Honestly, I haven’t. I had forgotten you even wrote that. I didn’t write it so I could have some guide to seducing you or anything. I’ve never needed that. I had you write it because you’re you, Blaine. There was no way you’d be able to keep yourself from falling in love. You have too much love in your heart to give. And there was really no way nobody would ever fall in love with you again. I know that from experience.”

Blaine pulled back enough to look at Sebastian but the other man looked completely calm. There wasn’t any hesitation, no embarrassment. Sebastian knew exactly how he was feeling. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Another shrug although Blaine could see the fake nonchalance in this one. “Come on, Blaine. I’ve been the one making all the moves since we were teenagers. You were in the middle of a divorce, still living with your ex, when I finally asked if you wanted to move into my spare room. Eventually, I had to either let you come to me or move on to somebody else. I just hoped you realized what we had sooner rather than later.”

Blaine finally gave in, leaning against Sebastian and pressing their lips together in a kiss. He could say it was something new but it would be a lie. This kiss was the same as every other one they’d shared. They’d been in love for a long time.

“So, are you still hoping for friends with benefits forever?” Sebastian teased as he trailed his lips down Blaine’s jaw.

Blaine laughed, tangling his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and tilting Sebastian’s head up so they could kiss again. “No. That’s not nearly enough. Not when I love you.”

Sebastian’s face broke out into an entirely un-self-conscious smile that sent warmth through to Blaine’s toes. “I love you too, Blaine.”

It was music to Blaine’s ears and he kissed Sebastian again.


End file.
